¿una familia?
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Al encontrar a un pequeño pokemon herido tanto Yellow como Gold (mas obligado que por voluntad) cuidan de de este, [Participante del reto "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"].
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente nuevamente yo con un fic,**_ _ **participante en el reto "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak". Es un ambershipping es también una de las parejas que mas me gustan sin más disfrútenlo**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri para nada son míos excepto esta historia**_

* * *

 **¿una familia?**

El bosque verde estaba que rebosaba de tranquilidad y un aire tan puro que solo el exhalarlo era tan agradable para los pulmones, el cantar de los pidgeys y el revolotear de los butterfree daban un visión espectacular a este sitio, si para cualquiera con solo ver este panorama se sentiría completamente feliz y embelesado con este, cualquiera que tuviera tan siquiera una pisca de sentido común y eso era lo que le faltaba a Gold por eso el estar caminando atraves del bosque le resultara de lo más aburrido, Esta mañana había visitado junto con Crystal a sus senpais de Kanto por motivos de trabajo porque solamente debían entregar un paquete al profesor pero por motivos que ya no recordaba ahora estaba inspeccionando el lugar junto con Yellow

-hey Yellow-senpai-poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza-¿me puede decir que estamos haciendo?

-seguro-dijo amablemente mientras le sonreía-ayer en la noche escuchamos ruidos muy fuerte saliendo del bosque, eran como de lucha y debemos investigar si algún pokemon no ha salido herido

-o bien-el regreso la sonrisa, le agradaba Yellow era una persona tranquila y amable si hubiera estado con Crystal seguramente le hubiera regañado o pateado al olvidar el motivo por el que estaban ahí-"aunque con ella podría pasar algo bueno"-sonrió de manera que cualquiera vería que era un total pervertido –"a si tan solo estuviera aquí podríamos hacer tantas cosas, sus piernas tan finas y atractivas o incluso pude venir con Blue-senpai su buena figura y sus enormes…"

-Gold-san ¿estás bien?-el pelinegro parpadeo sorprendido al ver que se había quedado metido en sus pensamientos-estas sonriendo de manera extraña-para todos parecería un total pervertido pero para Yellow que en ese aspecto era muy inocente al grado de sonrojarse por cualquier cosa no pensaría eso

-si no te preocupes solamente me quede pensando en un chiste muy divertido-mintió desviando su mirada

-bueno entonces ya casi llegamos un caterpie me dijo que era por aquí-retomando la caminata

-¿un caterpie?-alzo una ceja extrañado

-si me dijo que los ruidos salían de este lugar-el solo se extraño, pero recordó que con su poder del bosque o algo así ahora que había crecido con los años y ahora podía hablar con los pokemon

-"creo que era Virdian Mind"-volteo a ver a su compañera para soltar un suspiro-"aunque solo eso ha crecido"- y era que con los años Yellow no cambio mucho, solo había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y su ropa se mantenía igual, el mismo traje de pescador que cubría su cuerpo completamente y holgado para su decepción-"si no fuera por su cola de caballo cualquiera pensaría que es hombre"-algo que también creyó-"a desearía tener a una de las dos aquí o posiblemente las dos si, si estuvieran aquí podríamos…"-pero nuevamente su pervertida fantasía fue interrumpida

-AAAAHHH-el grito de horror de Yellow en su oreja le dolió, ya iba a reclamarle cuando vio que salía corriendo, dirigió su vista hacia esa dirección y lo que vio lo dejo helado, un tediursa yacía acostado boca abajo y alrededor de él se encontraba un charco de su propia sangre, de inmediato corrió hacia ellos, en cuanto llego tomo al tediursa de la manera más delicadamente posible y lo acomodo boca arriba, un sabor amargo inundo su boca al ver que el pequeño pokemon tenía tres líneas verticales que travesaban todo su torso seguramente de alguna zarpa, Yellow se arrodillo para ver la marca

-¿está bien?-sabía que era una pregunta realmente tonta pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en la otra pregunta, ¿está vivo?

-no, está muy débil, perdió mucha sangre y apenas esta respirando –aun con el miedo en su rostro comenzó a acercar sus manos a la enorme herida que atravesaba su torso

-¿pero que hace aquí un tediursa? son de johto

-no lo sé pero no puedo dejarlo morir- Gold iba a preguntar qué es lo que iba hacer cuando de sus manos comenzó a salir una luz verde, con asombro miro como la herida del pequeño pokemon estaba cerrándose poco a poco y su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse, después de 5 minutos la herida estaba cerrada

-eso fue sorprendente "¿eso también es parte de su poder?"-volteo a verla pero esta parecía que apenas podía mantenerse consiente-Yellow ¿estás bien?

-si solamente estoy muy cansada, ahora debemos…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando termino dormida

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos hacia tanto que no usaba sus poderes de esa manera, usar tanta energía para curar era mucho para ella, tanto que le era muy difícil mantenerse despierta después, enfoco su vista y se sorprendió al estar en su casa y acostada en su sillón

-hey Yellow que bueno que despertaste-levanto la vista para encontrase a Gold saliendo de su cocina con un vaso de agua

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-con dificultad se levanto para sentarse en el sofá

-te cargue hasta aquí-respondió con simpleza mientras Yellow se sonrojaba

-debí pesar mucho-dijo apenada

-para nada es más deberías comer mas-le ofreció el vaso para que tomara-¿Qué paso, porque te desmayaste?

-sucede cada vez que uso mi poder-en eso despertó completamente acordándose de la situación-¿dónde está el tediursa?

-tranquila esta aquí-saco una pokeball de su cinturón y la abrió para mostrar al pequeño oso lleno de vendajes durmiendo-me costó trabajo vendarlo pero tengo bastante practica con los pokemon que están en guardería

-qué bueno que está bien -sonriendo se acerco al pequeño que cuando lo toco despertó y se acurruco en ella- me alegro que estés bien

-puedes hablar con los pokemon, pregúntale que fue lo que le paso-ella asintió y le pregunto en lo que parecía su idioma pero el pequeño pokemon solo se asusto y trato de salir huyendo pero cayó al piso-¿qué le paso?-rápidamente corrió a levantar al tediursa

-no lo sé pero por su reacción creo que algo muy malo debió pasarle-se acerco con lentitud al pequeño y vio que unas cuantas heridas se habían abierto

-pensé que ya estaba curado

-no, no pude curar del todo su cuerpo- puso su mano sobre el estomago del pokemon y nuevamente comenzó a salir una luz verde-solamente cure sus heridas más graves pero aun está muy débil y herido aunque no pude hablar con él, me pregunto porque

-por como lo veo solamente ha de tener una semana de nacido, lo más seguro es que aun no pueda ni hablar su propio idioma

-una semana, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-trabajo con crías pokemon es fácil saber cuando han nacido-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo-¿y qué hacemos?-pregunto al ver como dejaba de salir luz verde de su senpai

-por el momento se quedara conmigo y poco a poco seguiré curándolo-dijo un poco somnolienta

-¿no se va a volver a dormir verdad?-dijo preocupado poniéndose detrás de ella para atraparla en caso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

-no, solamente use un poco para cerrar las heridas pero no para curarlas

-bien si es todo yo me voy ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer-tomo su mochila y estaba a punto de salir cuando Yellow lo detuvo

-espera no te puedes ir

-¿qué, pero porque no?-confuso regreso

-tienes la pokeball del tediursa

-cierto bien aquí tiene-la saco de su cinturón pero Yellow se hizo rápidamente para atrás-¿qué pasa?

-no puedes dármela, si lo haces se enviara al PC junto a tediursa ya que tengo a mis 6 pokemon y ya no podre curarle

-bien Yellow entonces que propones-dijo cruzándose de brazos

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-si mamá no tienes de que preocuparte-Gold hablaba con algo de fastidio al estar acostado en el sofá que era un poco incomodo para dormir con su madre por teléfono

-me pregunto que le habrá pasado a ese tediursa-oyó a su madre pensativa

-lo que le haya pasado debió ser muy malo para encontrarlo en ese estado-un escalofrió lo recorrió al recodar la imagen de esta mañana-te hablo mañana mamá ya me voy a dormir

-de acuerdo cariño que descanses y no olvides comportarte bien con Yellow-dijo en tono de reproche

-¡mamá, yo no me aprovecharía de ella!-dijo enojado-"no es de mi tipo"

\- hijo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ideas pasan por tu cabeza

-bien te hablo mañana-colgó rápidamente nervioso, realmente esperaba que no fuera cierto

Se tumbo en el sofá de nuevo y miro el techo pensativo, quien pensaría que tendría que quedarse en casa de Yellow hasta que el pequeño tediursa se recuperara, solamente vino a entregar algo y se iría con Crystal, en el camino la hubiera convencido de tener una cita y posiblemente estaría con ella en brazos en una cama cómoda, no en un sillón incomodo pero no podía echarle la culpa a nadie si eso hubiera pasado seguramente el tediursa hubiera muerto a mitad del bosque y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería, suspiro cansado; se levanto del sillón y fue al segundo piso hacer del baño, cuando termino y se dirigía abajo vio que el cuarto de su senpai estaba abierto, con mucho cuidado se asomo por la puerta para encontrarse con una escena bastante tierna

Yellow estaba abrazando al tediursa y el a su vez también la abraza, ambos acostados en la cama y ella aun en sueños acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, Gold ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír con cuidado cerró la puerta y sin hacer ruido bajo las escaleras, se acomodo en el incomodo sofá y se durmió con el único pensamiento de que Yellow seguramente sería una excelente madre

* * *

 _ **Que tal, espero que les haya gustado aun faltan mas capítulos y como la fecha límite es el 29 lo más seguro es que**_ _ **lo suba mañana o el martes, dejen reviews si les gusto y sin más que decir me despido nos vemos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, en verdad no esperaba que les gustara mucho mi historia muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos y una disculpa por no subirlo ayer pero es que me surgió algo y no pude escribir hasta hoy pero bueno aquí el siguiente**_

* * *

Despertó por el olor de un aroma delicioso, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se levanto estirándose con algo de dolor en la espalda producto del haber dormido en un sofá en cuanto término se encamino a la cocina para ver a Yellow preparando el desayuno para ambos

-buenos días Yellow-exclamo perezosamente

-buenos días Gold-san, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-algo incomodo y doloroso-estirándose nuevamente

-lo siento no pensé que el sofá fuera tan malo-dijo apenada

-ha para nada he tenido he tenido lugares peores en los cuales dormí-exclamo divertido sentándose en la viendo al tediursa sentado en una silla alta-hola pequeño ¿estás mejor?

-si tedy está mejor aunque sus heridas no se hayan curado-sirviendo tres platos

-¿tedy?

-si decidí que ese sería su nombre-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras con una cuchara le daba pequeños bocados de bayas cortadas recibiéndolo con una sonrisa

-yo pienso que hubiera quedado mejor urtaro o ringtaro-comiendo su desayuno-wow esto esta delicioso-exclamo sorprendido

-gracias y tienes razón técnicamente tu eres el que lo atrapo así que tu eres quien le debe poner su nombre-dijo dándole de comer al pequeño oso que comía lentamente y con algo de dificultad

-yo nada mas dije esos porque se me ocurrieron pero tú eres quien lo está cuidando así que si tu lo quieres llamar tedy está bien

-que te parece si lo llamamos tedytaro-dijo terminando de darle de comer al oso

-tedytaro ¿he?... no suena para nada mal-se levanto de la mesa para acercarse a ambos-que te parece pequeño tu nuevo nombre es tedytaro ¿te gusta?-ante esto el pequeño levanto las manos emocionado y feliz pero las bajo rápidamente con una mueca de dolor

-tranquilo tedytaro aun estas muy adolorido-dijo Yellow un poco asustada al ver la reacción del pokemon, después estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales con respecto a los dos, el trabajo de Gold en la guardería, el cuidado de Yellow en el bosque verde y también algunas teorías de porque el pequeño oso había acabado en tan mal estado aunque solo lo pensaron ya que notaban como este se ponía muy nervioso y temblaba mucho cuando siquiera tocaban algo relacionado con el tema, en cuanto terminaron de comer los tres salieron de la casa y liberaron a todos sus pokemon para que conocieran al nuevo integrante

Yellow libero a todos sus pokemon que felizmente se acercaron al tediursa y en el caso de Gold que solamente llevaba tres pokemon con el que eran explotaro, togetaro y pitaro, ultimo que se acerco corriendo a su madre Chuchu

-se ve que la extraño mucho-dijo Yellow sonriendo al ver la reunión madre e hijo

-es bueno verlo tan contento-mirando cómo se alejaba de su madre para acercarse a tedytaro, este nervioso al tener tan cerca a tantos pokemon diferentes así que asustado corrió a esconderse atrás de Yellow

-¿estás bien tedytaro?-el pequeño solo se aferraba a la pierna de esta temblando

-parece que les tiene miedo-Gold se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza en acción para tranquilizarlo-"algo realmente malo debió pasarle para que sientas tanto miedo"

-tranquilo todo está bien-aun así el seguía temblando, los pokemon se mantuvieron en su lugar sin saber que hacer excepto el pichu que se acerco sonriendo a este, pichu comenzó a hablar con él y poco a poco el tediursa se iba tranquilizando y al fin ambos empezaron a jugar con cuidado claro de que sus heridas no empeoraran acabando de jugar con cada uno de los pokemon de ambos entrenadores

-Yellow aun no sabes que le paso-pregunto Gold serio

-no aun no puede hablar y sus recuerdos son muy confusos-dijo con tristeza-pero he visto en sus mente y hay recuerdos muy borrosos

-¿también eres capaz de leer su mente? Wow es asombroso y ¿que viste?

-gracias-dijo algo apenada-eran imágenes de pokemon atacándolo y algo grande detrás de ellos

-por eso le asustaron nuestros pokemon, pero porque atacarían pokemon salvajes a un recién nacido

-no lo sé pero debemos ser cuidadosos no queremos que algo malo le pase

-no te preocupes no dejare que nada malo le pase-ambos volvieron su vista al pequeño que sonreía al verlo jugar con sus demás pokemon una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos entrenadores, luego de ello ambos regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokeball y entraron a la casa, Yellow estaba usando nuevamente el Virdian Mind para curar las heridas que tenia y Gold se sentó a observarlos pensando que en verdad ese poder de comunicarse y curar a los pokemon era realmente genial, en cuanto a cabo Yellow con algo de cansancio se dirigió a la salida

-volveré en un momento necesito comprar algunas cosas

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto preocupado Gold, después de todo había visto que ella siempre terminaba cansada-podría pasarte algo

-estaré bien no te preocupes ya te dije que solamente estoy algo cansada-brindándole una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo-solo cuida de que tedytaro no le pase nada-y con eso ultimo salió de la casa

-estará bien… eso espero-volteo hacia el pequeño pokemon- solamente es cuidar de un pequeño bebe que tan difícil puede ser

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Gold, tedytaro ya vol….-Yellow se quedo estática en la puerta al ver como se encontraba el estado de su casa, el sillón se encontraba con marcas de uñas y dientes en él, el piso estaba todo lleno de papeles y endolado y hasta podía jurar ver como un bote de basura que estaba saliendo un poco de humo, Gold que se encontraba noqueado en el suelo y el tediursa sentado al lado de él, su primera reacción fue ayudar a Gold a levantarse y despertarlo

-Gold ¿estás bien?-como pudo lo acomodo en el sofá

-si estoy bien-dijo lentamente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-exclamo preocupado

-tedytaro eso paso-se levanto enojado apuntando al pequeño pokemon

-no pues culparlo es solo un bebe-Yellow se acerco a él y lo levando abrazándolo-no quieras culparlo por destruir la casa

-yo no lo destruí-dijo enojado

-así ¿entonces como fue que el hizo todo esto?

-no lose simplemente cuando me di la vuelta por un segundo ya estaba todo así

-y también te noqueo ¿no?-dijo escéptica

-no, trate de correr tras el cuándo me resbale con el lodo del suelo, ¿me pregunto de donde lo saco?

-eso no importa debes arreglar todo este desastre en lo que reviso sus heridas-Gold se quedo congelado al verla subir las escaleras con tedytaro en brazos, enojado tomo un trapeador de la cocina y comenzó a fregar el piso

-psss "solamente es cuidar de un pequeño bebe que tan difícil puede ser" yo y mi bocota

El día transcurrió con normalidad excepto por todo el trabajo que estuvo haciendo Gold para arreglar todo lo desecho aunque solo se detuvo para comer y regresar nuevamente a su labor, ya en la noche nuevamente Yellow y tedytaro se durmieron juntos y Gold en el sillón

A mitad de la noche el pequeño pokemon se levanto de la cama y camino al piso de abajo para ver a un Gold roncando, con cuidado se acerco a este y comenzó a picarle y jalarle la ropa para despertarlo

-de a una por una chicas hay suficiente de mi-aun en sus sueños no dejaba de lado sus fantasías-he he ¿Qué pasa?-volteo hacia abajo parta encontrarse con el pokemon oso-¿tedytaro qué haces aquí?, no vas a destruir nada ¿o sí?-dijo preocupado y viéndolo con enojo

El pequeño pokemon se subió con algo de dificultad al sofá y se recostó en el pecho de Gold, este solo lo miro sorprendido pero sonrió al ver como este se acomodaba en él para dormir

-voy a pensar que esto es una disculpa-Gold abrazo a tedytaro y volvió a acostarse

Yellow se despertó al no sentir al oso a su lado y bajo lentamente para buscarlo cuando lo encontró con Gold durmiendo, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en su rostro se acerco sin hacer ruido y cubrió a ambos con una frazada, le dio un beso en la cabeza a ambos y subió nuevamente a su cuarto para dormir, se recostó y pensó que aunque sus amigos dijeran que era un pervertido y un tonto, Gold no sería un mal padre

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llega este capítulo tal vez al rato (ya que termino de escribirlo a las tres de la mañana) o mañana suba el siguiente, dejen review si les gusto, se quedo algo corto pero es lo mas que pude escirbir prometo que los demas no lo seran nos vemos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien he aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo, una disculpa por tardar tanto**_

* * *

Y nuevamente volvió a despertarse por el aroma del desayuno ya era una así desde hace una semana que comenzó a dormir ahí, se levantaba por el olor de la comida, desayunaba con Yellow y tedytaro, entre ambos hacían las labores de la casa, la observaba mientras poco a poco curaba las heridas del bebe pokemon, la acompañaba de compras e iban los tres, ambos jugaban con el pequeño con todos sus pokemon, finalmente cenaban en compañía de todos y se iban a dormir a su respectiva cama (en este caso sofá), de cierta forma ya se había acostumbrado a esta agradable rutina e incluso a ese incomodo sofá

Y esa misma rutina continuaría en este día si no fuera que al momento de desayunar ambos escucharon el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta

-¿he, quien será?

-no sé, puedes abrir tu Gold estoy dándole de comer a tedytaro-dijo Yellow dándole bayas cortadas

-si voy a ver quién es-Gold se levanto para abrir pero al momento de abrir un rayo de color veloz atravesó la puerta y fue directo a la cocina, parpadeo confundido y regreso la vista a la puerta para encontrarse con su maestro Red

-hola Gold-saludo con una sonrisa despreocupada

-hola Red-sensei ¿qué hace aquí y que era eso?-pregunto con duda

-a era Blue que quería asegurarse que Yellow estuviera bien

-¿bien? Pero si no le ha pasado nada a ella

-sí pero escucho que tú estabas viviendo aquí y… ya sabes-respondió algo nervioso

-claro ya entendí-se podía sentir la tristeza de Gold en el aire-bien pase veamos que continúe "bien"-dijo asiendo comillas con su mano

-fue su idea no mía-ambos pelinegros se dirigieron a la cocina para encontrar a tedytaro sorprendido viendo a Blue como examinaba cada parte del cuerpo de la cuidadora del bosque

-¿en serio ese pervertido no te hizo nada?-pregunto Blue escéptica

-ya te dije que no Blue-san, Gold no me ha hecho nada

-pero es un pervertido seguramente te hizo algo-dijo convencida

-hey eso dolió-Gold se encontraba a la entrada de la cocina viéndolo algo molesto a la castaña-yo no soy un pervertido

-a no-se acerco molesta al chico poniendo sus manos en la cadera-acaso debo recordarte la vez que estaba viendo tu sunflora y me diste una nalgada-dijo molesta

-pues…-se puso nervioso

-o la vez del torneo de la batalla de la frontera donde por "accidente"-haciendo comillas con los dedos-dejaste caer tu vaso en mi playera cuando comíamos

-hey eso si fue accidente-dijo rápidamente

-¿en serio?-mirándolo acusadoramente, cabe decir que todos también lo veían pero curiosamente incluso el bebe pokemon

-….no-dijo bajando la mirada y brazos derrotado

-y por supuesto la vez que….

-bien, bien ya entendí soy un pervertido ¿si?-interrumpiéndola-lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte-ante esto cada uno de los presentes exceptuando al pokemon miraron asombrados a Gold-¿qué?

-tú te disculpaste-hablo asombrada Blue

-si ¿que tiene?-pregunto extrañado

-que tu jamás te disculpaste o te disculpas con ninguna chica-Red fue el que ahora hablo asombrado, Gold hizo memoria y efectivamente jamás se había disculpado pero era porque lo golpeaban aunque claro tampoco se disculpaba después, iba a decir algo en su defensa cuando Blue corrió a abrazar a la rubia

-eres increíble Yellow solo unos días y has convertido a Gold

-Blue-san me asfixias-la pequeña rubia trataba de quitarse a su amiga de encima hasta que al fin su vista se fijo en el pokemon que continuaba mirándola curioso

-¿y ese tediursa?-todos voltearon a ver al pokemon que solo levanto su pata para saludar

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-ya veo así que eso fue lo que paso-Blue dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa de la sala, ahora estaban los 4 ahí sentados

-si, decidimos cuidar de él hasta que se mejore y al ser Gold el entrenador oficial de tedytaro no puede irse hasta que termine de curarlo-respondió Yellow a un dormido tediursa en sus brazos

-ya veo pensé otra cosa-Blue soltó un suspiro de alivio

-¿qué cosa pensaste?-pregunto con una ceja alzada

-que de alguna forma habías corrompido a nuestra pequeña Yellow con tu mente sucia-dijo dramáticamente, todos la miraron de forma extraña-pero me alegra ver que era por una buena razón

-¿no sabias él porque estoy aquí?

-no, la verdad yo no sabía hasta hoy en la mañana-respondió Red –en realidad estaba entrenando cuando Blue me tomo de la playera y me trajo arrastrando hasta aquí –comento tranquilo

-yo me entere por un entrenador que dijo que estabas viviendo aquí-respondió Blue que tomo al pequeño para ponerlo en sus brazos-pero que cosita tan bonita es

-si en verdad es muy lindo-dijo Red acercándose a Blue-¿Cómo dicen que se llama?

-se llama tedytaro-respondió Yellow

-¿por qué tedytaro?-ahora pregunto Blue

-es un nombre combinado tedy de parte mía y taro de la parte de Gold-en un momento tedytaro temblaba en los brazos de Blue de miedo

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto alarmada Blue

-no te preocupes solamente hay que acariciarle la cabeza y se le pasa-y dicho y hecho cuando Yellow la acaricio el pokemon oso dejo de temblar

-¿Qué le habrá pasado para tener pesadillas o haberlo encontrado así?-pregunto Red preocupado

-no lo sé-Yellow suspiro triste-he visto en sus recuerdos, son confusos pero sé que la cosa grande que está detrás de los pokemon que lo atacan es una persona

-ya veo debió ser un entrenador, ¿pero porque querría lastimar a esta cosita?-dijo Blue enojada

-no lo sé ni me interesa pero si lo veo me asegurara de hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo-Gold apretó su puño con ira

-ya veo-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Blue-qué bonito que se hayan convertido en sus padres-ante esto ambos dieron un pequeño brinco en el sofá

-¿padres?-preguntaron al unisonó

-si, después de todo ambos lo han cuidado, le han puesto nombre y seguramente si pudiera hablar los llamaría mamá y papá-ante esto ambos se pusieron nerviosos

-b-bueno podría decirse que si somos sus padres-dijo Yellow sonrojada

-además de cómo viven juntos es más fácil en verse como una familia, además del cambio que ha sufrido Gold

-pero solamente estoy viviendo aquí temporalmente-dijo nervioso Gold

-¿no son novios?-pregunto inocentemente Red, el par de entrenadores se sonrojaron completamente

-no solo somos amigos y por ahora cuidamos de tedytaro-dijo Gold rápidamente

-que lastima, pensé que eran pareja-dijo Blue triste

-hace poco querías matarte si lo fuera-Gold contesto molesto

-si pero porque creí que habías corrompido a Yellow y no ella te había cambiado-ante esto Gold solo gruño

-jajá mejor vamos a fuera para pelear y me muestras que tanto has mejorado-dijo Red emocionado

-claro Red-sensei pero tendrá que ser solamente 2 vs 2 ya que solo traigo a explotaro, togetaro y pitaro pero pitaro aun no es muy fuerte para pelear

-no hay problema muéstrame que tan fuerte eres-y así ambos salieron de la casa divertidos

El transcurso del día fue tranquilo entre comillas ya que la pelea duro bastante a pesar de ser solamente de dos pokemon, comieron todos juntos en compañía de sus pokemon, y al final del día que hablaban de nuevo en la sala Red y la auto proclamada tía de tedytaro Blue y los entrenadores de la casa, Gold pudo percatarse de que su sensei y su senpai estaban tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados algo que llamo bastante su atención

-oiga Red-sensei, Blue ¿porque están tomados de la mano?

-pues somos novios ¿no lo sabías?-dijo Red

-la verdad no "rayos ya no podre tener fantasías con ella"-cruzándose de brazos algo molesto

-pero si ya tenemos casi 6 meses como no te has dado cuenta, por eso precisamente me emocione al pensar que ustedes eran novios-ambos se volvieron a sonrojar aunque claro Gold no tanto-ya que así todos nosotros tendríamos pareja

-¿todos?-fue Yellow

-claro, yo y Red, tu y Gold, Green es un amargado pero creo que sale con alguien en secreto, Silver y Crystal aunque no estoy muy segura

-Silvito me dijo antes de venir que cuando regresara la invitaría a salir "rayos tampoco podre pensar en ella"

-a entonces Silver y Crystal, Rubí y Sapphire, Platinum y Pearl ( _ **N/A: no sería un fic mío si no incluyo a esta pareja cada vez que puedo**_ ), Diamond y la líder de gimnasio Maylene, White y N, Black y Bianca ( _ **N/A: no se me ocurrió con quien mas y me gusta esta pareja también**_ ) y solo faltaría Elmerd pero él es todavía muy niño-cito Blue mencionado a cada pareja que conocía-pero ahora que no son novios son los únicos solteros

-wow y yo pensaba que nadie tenía pareja-contesto Gold

-no, son los únicos-dijo divertida Blue sacando un pequeño gruñido de Gold

Y continuaron hablando de lo todo lo que habían vivido, aventuras, tristezas, amistades, etc.…, ya llegada la noche ambos se despidieron de la no pareja y se retiraron no sin antes blue volviera abrazar a tedytaro como si se tratase de un oso de peluche, en cuanto se fueron Gold no pudo evitar preguntar algo que lo consumía de curiosidad por dentro

-Yellow ¿estás bien?

-si Gold ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo tranquila recogiendo los platos

-pues Blue y Red-sensei son novios así que pensé…-ya no supo como continuar, porque de ante mano sabia que ella estaba enamorada de su sensei desde hace mucho tiempo

-yo ya sabía de ellos dos casi desde el principio de su noviazgo-dijo Yellow sin mirarle-al principio me dolió pero decidí seguir adelante y alegrarme por unas de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida-se volteo mostrándole una sonrisa verdadera

-….-Gold solo se acerco en silencio con la mirada escondida y la abrazo

-ya te dije que estoy bien Gold no tienes que abrazarme-la pequeña rubia subió la mirada para verlo a la cara solo para encontrase a Gold llorando a moco tendido

-qué hermoso Yellow-a vista de cualquiera parecería que se burlaba pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esas lagrimas eran verdaderas, cómicas pero verdaderas así que solo le devolvió el abrazo, tedytaro que se encontraba a su lado los abrazo a ambos o bueno sus piernas y se le ocurrió una idea, en cuanto el abrazo de ambos entrenadores termino tedytaro subió con una mano de cada uno de sus padres al piso de arriba y les indico la cama

-¿qué pasa tedytaro?-el pequeño señalo la cama e hizo mímicas de los tres durmiendo en ella-¿quieres que los tres durmamos juntos?-ante esto el oso asintió feliz

-pero no podemos dormir juntos no somos pareja-ante esto el bebe pokemon comenzó hacer ojos de cachorrito triste para convencerlos-b-bueno solo seria por una noche si Gold quiere

-si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco-hablo apenado por la situación

En cuanto cada uno afirmo decidieron vestirse para dormir en sitios diferentes y al final cuando se vistieron ambos se quedaron mirando nerviosos delante de la cama, ya iban a arrepentirse cuando tedytaro los sujeto a ambos y los hizo acostarse cada uno en un extremo de la cama y él en medio, ambos decidieron que dormirían a espaldas uno del otro pero el pequeño oso no quiso y sujeto ambas manos y las abrazo para dormir, a pesar de que este ya se había dormido los dos jóvenes solo se miraban bastante rojos por el estar tan cerca

-es algo extraño ¿no crees?-dijo en tono de broma Gold para tranquilizar el ambiente

-para nada solamente algo nuevo pero no me molesta-Yellow le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en un movimiento del bebe sus manos quedaron entrelazadas, trataron de separarse pero al estar abrazándolas no podían moverse sin despertar a tedytaro pero al final se rindieron al sentir que en vez de ponerlos más nerviosos los calmaban

-buenas noches Yellow-dijo Gold cerrando los ojos, y con el corazón a mil por hora

-buenas noches Gold- dijo Yellow cerrando los ojos, y con el corazón naciendo un nuevo sentimiento

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí este capítulo díganme que tal quedo, ya subiré el siguiente mañana ya que es el ultimo día pero será bueno ya tengo el final listo, bien sin más que decir nos vemos**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Y he aquí el ultimo capitulo de fic, me gusto mucho escribirlo siendo sincero, me gusta esta pareja y al leer que había posibilidad de esta situación inmediatamente lo escogí, disfrútenlo**_

* * *

Yellow jamás había odiado a nadie en su vida, ni a las organizaciones malvadas que siempre trataban de destruir el mundo por alguna razón de su infancia, las personas que trataban más que amigos como herramientas a los pokemon e incluso a las personas que la tachaban de inútil, no a ninguna persona de este planeta jamás había odiado pero solo una persona solo una fue capaz de ganarse el odio de la pequeña dexholder y su nombre era….Blue

Si Yellow le había ganado un odio profundo a la castaña, hace dos semanas que fue con Red a visitarla y le había metido ideas en la cabeza que en todo el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con Gold no se había imaginado, ella no pensaba en el de manera romántica más que un amigo que la ayudaba al cuidado de tedytaro y ahora que lo veía no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, sonrojada e incluso torpe en ocasiones y al estar viviendo juntos era claro que pasaba bastante las tres situaciones, era cociente de lo que le pasaba se había enamorado de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente era más cálido y más profundo, por eso no podía dormir tranquila desde entonces y sumado a que después de ese día tedytaro le gano al gusto al dormir los tres en la misma cama menos, pero lo peor de todo es que había veces que al estar acostados no podía evitar desear que la distancia que los separa (que era el pokemon bebe) desapareciera

Por otro lado Gold también pensaba en ello…a su manera, siempre pensó que cuando se enamorara seria una chica bastante guapa y sexy, y al parecer su imagen de ello cambio radicalmente ya que nunca pensó que le gustaría Yellow, es decir era linda y muy tierna pero no estaba muy desarrollada y no era su tipo en absoluto, y lo peor es que desde la visita de sus senpais se había dado cuenta que Yellow actuaba de la misma manera de cuando estaba enamorada de Red así que ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaba, y no quería que se le confesara o algo así no porque la rechazaría de hecho eso es lo que le daba miedo que seguramente también diría que se enamoro de ella y era algo que no quería todavía hasta al menos organizar bien su mente así que agradecía que ninguno de los dos sacara el tema

Pero exceptuando eso la recuperación de tedytaro fue un éxito, las sesiones darías de curación que tenia con Yellow lo habían curado del todo pero aun disfrutaba del hecho de estar con sus dos padres, algo que el pequeño le agrada de sobre manera

-Yellow ¿entonces tedytaro ya está curado?-pregunto asombrado Gold

-si, ya sus heridas externas como internas están del todo curadas-dijo abrazando al pequeño pokemon

-escuchaste eso tedytaro ya está bien-acariciando la cabeza de este-eres la mejor Yellow

-no fue mucho, como Blue dijo yo soy su madre-dijo orgullosa pero de golpe recordó la otra parte de la visita, el hacer que poco a poco se enamorara de el

-cierto una excelente madre-dijo Gold por inercia

-igual que tú eres un excelente padre-dijo Yellow igual, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento avergonzados de lo dicho pero de pronto Gold recordó que si ya estaba tedytaro curado ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí

-Yellow ya que tedytaro está bien ¿qué vamos hacer?-pregunto Gold con algo de tristeza

-¿hacer de qué?-pregunto extrañada

-con la situación, solamente me quedaba por ser el entrenador de tedytaro y el estaba herido, ya que está curado ya no tengo porque quedarme

-ohh-Yellow bajo la mirada mientras continuaba abrazando al pequeño oso, era cierto que no podrían quedarse así para siempre y la situación era solo temporal pero tan solo un mes desde que se había quedado su pequeño (porque le gustaba llamarlo así) y Gold que se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos-creo que ya no es necesario que se queden

-¿estás segura?-pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera no y quedarse un poco mas pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza-¿y qué haremos con tedytaro?

-supongo que vivirá con uno de los dos cada mes, así no se cansara por viajar tanto-dijo sin mirarle al rostro y con un tono bastante bajo

-ya veo si sería lo mejor- acaricio nuevamente la cabeza del bebe que poco entendía de la situación pero ver a sus dos padres tristes no le agradaba-iré a pueblo paleta por algunas cosas para mi viaje

-trata de no olvidar nada-dijo Yellow con tristeza

-ya me conoces Yellow seguramente se me olvidara algo-le brindo una sonrisa pero en esta se denotaba la tristeza cerrando la puerta tras el

-te conozco mejor de lo que crees-dijo tristemente a la nada Yellow mientras el pequeño señalaba la puerta-¿qué pasa tedytaro quieres salir?-ante esto el pequeño afirmo-bien entonces salgamos por última vez a jugar

Yellow veía al pequeño correr de un lado a otro como siempre lo hacía, ella sonreiría como siempre viéndolo jugar con Gold pero ya no, ahora en adelante sería diferente ni tedytaro ni Gold estarían con ella y aunque tuviera a sus pokemon con ella no sería el mismo sentimiento que tenia con ambos, sonrio con tristeza, en tan solo un mes su mundo había cambiado tanto, abrazo sus piernas y oculto su cabeza entre ellas

-ur- al oír a tedytaro hablándole levanto la cabeza para toparse con el bebe pokemon ofreciéndole una flor

-gracias tedytaro-este se acerco a abrazarla y ella correspondió el abrazo-te voy a extrañar tanto

-¿ur?-el pequeño pokemon solo la miro curioso, Yellow seguía sin saber que decía pero estaba segura que estaba preguntándole él porque

-tú y Gold se irán hoy-el la miro curioso-y ya no podre volver a estar con los dos de esta forma-refiriéndose a él y Gold-¿sabes? Ya no recuerdo mi vida antes de que tu llegaras y solo ha pasado un mes-rio ante lo dicho-eres mi pequeño bebe y no quiero que te vayas, ni tu ni Gold

-ur-tedytaro levanto su pata izquierda en un puño

-¿quieres que le diga que se quede?-el bebe solo afirmo-no podría ¿Qué tal si él no quiere?-pero a su mente vinieron las mismas palabras que le había dicho a chuchu hace tiempo "¿Qué tal si él no quiere?" a cuando estaba enamorada de Red-yo no le dije por miedo a que me rechazara y al final no pude decírselo-tedytaro solo la miro confundido-no dejare que pase de nuevo, no voy a dejar que mi miedo me detenga se lo diré-ante esto es bebe levanto las manos emocionado, ambos se abrazaron felices

-buenos días me podría decir ¿Dónde está el pueblo paleta?-estaban tan emocionados ambos que no se dieron cuenta cuando un joven se acerco a ellos, pero Yellow se extraño al sentir como su pequeño comenzaba a temblar

-si es por esa dirección-señalando un camino de tierra, por alguna razón ese chico le daba mala espina, era un joven de pelo rojo corto, pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul

-ya veo muchas gracias-el joven iba a tomar su camino cuando miro al tediursa de la chica-vaya un tediursa no sabía que había de ellos por este lugar

-no los hay él es un caso especial-por inercia coloco al oso detrás de ella y este se aferraba temeroso a su pierna

-ya veo ¿cuánto quieres por él?-esas palabras le dieron un mal sabor de boca a la rubia

-¿disculpa?

-si ¿cuánto quieres por él? hace tiempo que quiero tener a un ursaring en mi equipo y ya que los últimos dos que tuve fueron una decepción quiero ver si me vendes el tuyo-tedytaro cerró los ojos temeroso mientras el sujeto sonreía, al ver esa sonrisa Yellow recordó que la había visto en los sueños del pequeño

-tu-el sujeto la miro extrañado-tú fuiste quien dejo a tedytaro en ese estado

-….-este la miro raro hasta que sus ojos se abrieron levemente y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus rostros-o vaya así que ese débil tediursa se las arreglo para sobrevivir

-eres un maldito-se notaba el rencor en sus palabras

-¿Por qué? simplemente estaba entrenado con él y fue herido muy fácil, no me servía un pokemon tan débil y lo deje ahí-dijo como si nada mientras su mirada continuaba en el pequeño pokemon-pensé que al menos su madre me había dejado un pokemon fuerte pero fue igual una decepción

-¿su madre?-pregunto temerosa, sabiendo que fue de ella

-si la capture en johto pero era muy débil al final murió a medio entrenamiento después de que tuviera el huevo de ese tediursa-hablo tranquilamente helando a Yellow, no sabía si la persona delante de ella era tan siquiera humano

-¡eres un monstruo!-grito furiosa

-tu opinión me importa en absoluto así que te pido que me dé vuelvas a mi pokemon-el sujeto estiro su mano y Yellow como tedytaro se hicieron así atrás

-el no es tu pokemon y no pienso devolvértelo de ninguna manera-dijo decidida-es mi hijo y tendrás que pasar sobre mí para tenerlo

-¿tu hijo?-hablo con burla-por favor niña no me hagas perder la paciencia y de vuélveme a mi pokemon

-tu dijiste que era débil no sé porque lo quieres de vuelta

-sobrevivió ¿no? si logro aguantar eso seguramente es fuerte ya veré hasta donde llega o muere en el intento

-no pienso dártelo-dijo decidida

-bien que conste que tú me obligaste-de su cinturón extrajo una pokeball y libero a un zangoose bastante atemorizante-última oportunidad dámelo y no te lastimare

-nunca-Yellow maldecía el momento en que dejo a sus pokemon dentro con ellos dodry podía llevarse a tedytaro y gravy y chuchu se encargarían bastante fácil de él pero no podía ir por ellos o lastimaría a tedytaro o peor se lo llevaría

-bien tú lo decidiste usa garra brutal-dijo con una sonrisa el pokemon corrió hacia ellos con sus garras brillando

-…..-Yellow rápidamente cubrió a tedytaro con su cuerpo para ella recibir el impacto

-¡envite ígneo!-una gran masa de llamas azules se acerco rápidamente al zangoose tacleándolo y mandándolo a volar varios metros con una intensa quemadura en su pecho, el entrador miro al recién llegado, Gold estaba furioso y también explotaro cuyos efectos del envite ígneo se hacían presentes en su cuerpo

-como te atreves a tratar de lastimar a mi chica y a mi hijo-Gold sentía una rabia increíble ante el sujeto que parecía mirarlo con aburrimiento y burla y Yellow que se sonrojo levemente pero volvió a su mirada furiosa abrazando protectoramente a tedytaro

-tu hijo he ustedes deben estar locos

-no tanto como tu infeliz-apretó sus puños enojado-voy hacerte trizas

-psss que perdedor bien si eso quieres saca a tu siguiente pokemon no creo que ese typhlosion pueda aguantar más-dijo con burla

-idiota acabar contigo será tan fácil que explotaro puede hacerse cargo el solo-una mirada arrogante se dibujo tanto en entrenador como en pokemon

-bien si eso quieres te mostrare tu lugar-mientras sacaba una segunda pokeball de su cinturón

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-ya quiero llegar para abrazar a mi pequeño sobrino-decía Blue emocionada

-hace tiempo que no los vemos ¿Cómo les estará llendo?-pregunto Red pensativo, Blue iba a responder cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho y vieron no muy delante de ellos como una columna de fuego se abría paso al cielo

-¿que fue eso?

-no lo se pero era en la direccion de Yellow vamos-y ambos corrieron rapidamente para encontrase una escena increible, Gold y explotaro se encontraban cansados mientras el campo que alguna vez habia sido de hierva totalmente calcinado y delante de ellos estaban 5 pokemon completamente debilitados y un chico todo chamuscado

-¿que paso aqui?-pregunto blue asombrada

-es-e i-diota tra-trato de lastimar a Yellow y tedytaro-hablo con dificultad Gold debido al cansancio y explotaro se tumbo sobre el pasto quemado

-¿porque?-pregunto furiosa Blue

-el fue quien lastimo a tedytaro cuando lo encontramos-hablo Yellow

-¿que, el fue?-ante la nueva informacion cansado o no Gold corrio hacia el sujeto pero antes de darle un buen golpe Blue se interpuso y le solto ella uno en la boca del estomago haciendolo caer de rodillas

-eso es por lastimar a mi sobrino bastardo

-!Blue! se supone que yo deberia haberlo golpeado

-pues hazlo-el sujeto que a duras penas se puso de pie recibio un potente derechazo en la cara

-sigo yo- Red al igual que Blue le solto un golpe bastante fuerte en la mejilla izquierda

-bien ahora solo falta Yellow-dijo Blue

-no yo creo que ya con eso fue suficiente

-bien-fue lo que dijo Gold antes de darle un golpe certero en la cara dejandolo completamente inconsiente-esa fue de parte de Yellow

-¿y ahora que hacemos con el?-pregunto Yellow al ver al chico inconciente

-lo llevaremos a la comisaria y ahi sabran que hacer, Red levantalo

-¿que porque yo?

-por que tu eres mi novio y eres muy fuerte-dijo coqueta tocando sus brazos

-jeje ¿en serio lo crees?-los padres de tedytaro solo miraron a su amigo con pena, no podian creer que siguiera cayendo en eso

-si asi que nos lo llevamos y regresamos en un segundo-ambos se retiraron cargando al sujeto y guardando todos su pokemon en las pokeballs, cuando se quedaron solos vieron el campo quemado y los alrededores de la casa en las mismas condiciones

-creo que me sobrepase-dijo Gold apenado

-no te preocupes nos salvaste y eso es lo unico que importa-dijo Yellow brindadole una sonrisa

-...-Gold se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano-Yellow yo se que esto sonara ridiculo pero no quiero irme, queria ver si hay alguna manera de quedarme aqui

-¿lo dices en serio?-pregunto ilusionada, el solo afirmo con la cabeza algo sonrojado-yo tambien te iba a pedir que te quedaras

-¿en serio?-ahora fue el turno de ella de afirmar-sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-si al igual que tu sabes que te amo-aun con tedytaro en brazos se acercaron sus labios a milimetros pero debido a la pena se quedaban estaticos en su lugar

-!hay por favor solo es un beso no los va a matar!-grito Blue saliendo de unos arbustos exasperada

-BLUE-gritaron a unisono ambos rojos de verguenza

-bien, bien ya me voy que amargados-Blue corrio a alcanzar a su novio Red que solo veia divertido la situacion aun cargando al bastardo como costal de papas

En cuanto se fue ambos se miraron rojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lenta y timidamente se acercaron para darse un pequeño beso, no fue largo pero si lo bastante dulce para ambos

-jejeje creo que me quedare bastante tiempo, tengo que arreglar todo esto-miro divertido hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas

-si supongo que te tardaras bastante en arreglar todo esto, pero sera mañana tu y explotaro tiene que descanzar

-lo que tu digas-tomados de la mano entraron ambos cargando a tedytaro y explotaro detras de ellos

Al dia siguiente Gold volvio a despertar por el aroma del desayuno, se levanto perezoso pero con una sonrisa al ver que dormia en una cama y no en el incomodo sofa, se vistio rapidamente y bajo a desayunar

-buenos dias Ye...-se quedo mudo ante o que veian sus ojos

-buenos dias Gold el desayuno esta listo-dijo dandole su plato a tedytaro y es que Yellow no usaba su tipica ropa de pescador si no un vestido de color amarillo, tenia el pelo suelto con un pequeño broche de flor sujetando su fleco-¿no te gusta?-pregunto nerviosa

-en absoluto te ves hermosa-hablo embobado

-Blue me lo dio ayer cuando regreso dijo que seria bueno vestirme asi debes en cuando-hablo apenada al sentir la mirada de Gold sobre ella

-recuerdame agradecerle cuando la vea- dijo embobado acercandose a ella para besarla y ella le correspondia, tedytaro solo miraba feliz a sus padres, tal vez su primera experiencia en este mundo fue mala pero el haber sido rescatado por sus padres fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y si tenia que pasar por lo mismo para estar con ellos no le molestaria, el estar con su familia era lo unico que realmente le importaba

* * *

 _ **y hasta aqui llega mi historia espero que hayan disfrutado el leerla como yo al haberlo escribido, si no les molesta dejen un review para saber cuanto le gusto o que me no fue de su agrado, sin mas que decir me despido nos vemos**_

 _ **NOTA: aclaro que lo subi antes de las 12 ayer pero mi dulce hermana se vengo de algo que le hice y como tomo la laptop despues de mi y siempre dejo mi cuenta abierta borro el ultimo capitulo y lo volvi a subir apenas me di cuenta, es exactamente igual no hay ningun cambio salvo por esta nota y los que lo leyeron pueden confirmarlo**_


End file.
